


Taste Tester

by Faefauna



Series: pOrNF [5]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bot!Hyojin, Changyoon is as well now, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Hyojin bitches, Implied After Care, M/M, Minkyun is horny, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Exhibitionism I guess, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Top!CY, Top!MK, Unnoticed short foreplay teasing during Vlive, cum on face, gagging, short/implied aftercare, some cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: After a long while, KyunYoon restaurant was opened again. They tried their hand at a new way of preparing fried chicken. Even though it had already been made once before, it just tasted too good and Changyoon had found a new recipe for a more fancy batter.They had just set the table when the local food gremlin came in on cue.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK/Kim Hyojin
Series: pOrNF [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Taste Tester

"Chicken is good."

"Yeah we managed well."

"Ooh, do I smell chicken?"

After a long while, KyunYoon Restaurant was opened again. They tried their hand at a new way of preparing fried chicken. Even though it had already been made once before, it just tasted too good and Changyoon had found a new recipe for a more fancy batter. They had just set the table when the local food gremlin came in on cue. 

"Ah, guess who is here?" Changyoon started and a flux of comments of the members' names rushed in. After a small pause, he added: "he is wearing an oversized white shirt and black shorts." Which made nearly all comments turn into 'Hyojin'. "Reveal yourself," Changyoon stated dramatically.

"Hello Fuse," Hyojin waved as he shuffled behind Minkyun sitting at the table. It was fairly noticeable that he was mouthwatering as he held a staring contest with what was on the plate on the table.

"Want to try some? Be our taste tester?" Minkyun asked uselessly. You never had to ask if Hyojin wanted to try food, of course Hyojin nodded and got one of the chairs from behind the camera to sit in between the duo, since the staff wasn't here for the first time in a while Hyojin had to grab a seat himself. Quickly, the little grabby hands got themselves on the chicken and they were all just chowing down, accompanied by Hyojin's praises about the idiot duo actually managing to make good food. Even though nearly all their recipes were successful up to now, it was still surprising everytime they succeeded. 

"This is really good," Hyojin mumbled as he licked some of the dripping grease off his fingers. Minkyun was staring at him, Hyojin knew that stare quite well but couldn't reciprocate it because they were still live and Changyoon was in the room. Hyojin never knew what set Minkyun off, 'he's just always horny' Hyojin had concluded on his own. Most times he didn't mind, he loved being on the receiving end of whatever that stare turned into, so he played into it this time too. Taking another big bite, he groaned, pretending the chicken was 'just that good'. Minkyun's eyes definitely shifted, but he noticed that the sexual tension coming from the guy on his left, also rose. After a small glance, Changyoon just kept chattering on about everything and nothing, it seemed to be a special talent of his. Most times he didn't even know what he was on about himself, though it always seemed to be well thought out, he was just in his head too much to make coherent sentences.  
Hyojin went to take another piece of chicken, the sound he made then definitely couldn't be played off as if he made it because of good food, it was way more high pitched. Minkyun had started softly petting Hyojin's thigh, he trailed it further inwards and had squeezed the supple flesh of Hyojin's leg. Changyoon looked a bit surprised but quickly got what was going on as Hyojin shifted. 

"Oh, Fuse, shall we play a little game before we end today's live?" Changyoon started. Hyojin had expected Changyoon to quickly end the stream, after noticing how clearly riled up Minkyun was, but the shark had fun ideas it seemed. Hyojin just went to focus on more chicken as Changyoon started 'I Spy'. He called out a red object and even Minkyun joined in while still drawing patterns on Hyojin's inner thigh. Hyojin started to enjoy the slight danger, Fuse had no idea what was happening under the table, they all just cluelessly commented different red objects in frame. with a subtle opening of his legs; Hyojin poked Minkyun's thigh with his knee. Still playing the ‘I spy’ game, not making eye contact with, Minkyun trailed his hand further up and palmed Hyojin's growing bulge. Without batting an eye, Hyojin bit off more chicken, feeling a groan boil up. Fuse finally guessed what the red object was, a very specific little spot on one of the toys behind them on the shelves. Changyoon called out the next thing, it being green. While leaning forward, Changyoon went to play with Hyojin's other thigh under the table, slipping his hand under the leg of Hyojin's shorts. 

"Say, Jin," Changyoon asked, "where are the others?" It seemed like an innocent question but there was definitely a solid reason why Changyoon was inquiring about where the others were, gauging how much time alone they had. As to not spoil anything to Fuse, Hyojin leaned in and placed his hand to cover his mouth and Changyoon's ear.

"Doing OnFilm recording, Jun texted me that they probably need the whole day," Hyojin whispered, and now that he was here and covered, he took the opportunity to delicately take Changyoon's earlobe between his lips, sucking on it briefly before sitting back.

That action was enough to make Changyoon finally start to end the live. He finished the round for the green object and said his ending words. Minkyun joined in, still rubbing the bump in Hyojin's shorts, to add some weird comments before he got up to turn off the stream. Minkyun's hand got replaced by Changyoon's. Changyoon was a lot more precise, drawing circles right on Hyojin's tip. Hyojin felt his shorts start to stain with precum as Changyoon skillfully twirled his fingers around. Minkyun said his last goodbye and hit the 'end stream' button. After double checking that it was indeed stopped, he walked back around the table. 

Hyojin quickly put down the chicken he was holding as Minkyun sat back down and pulled Hyojin in to connect their lips. Minkyun eagerly licked the grease off Hyojin's lips, sucking every last bit off them as if he was starved. Changyoon shuffled closer and tugged at Hyojin's shorts, wanting to take them off. Hyojin has had sex with both of them, but never at the same time, but he loved this attention and wasn't going to say no.

Without disconnecting from Minkyun's eager lips, Hyojin sat up a little for Changyoon to slide the shorts down. With the slightly cold chair against Hyojin's skin, Minkyun let go, pushing him away, towards Changyoon. More firm and with no cupid’s bow, Changyoon's lips felt very different from Minkyun's, but Hyojin couldn't pick a favourite and kissed the other just as passionately. Changyoon was a bit louder though, he groaned into Hyojin's mouth when the he bit softly on the other's lower lip. Minkyun in the meantime had wrapped his fingers around Hyojin's now exposed erection, he moved in closer as he worked Hyojin's length. He let his lips brush over the nape of Hyojin's neck, even though they all just had a pretty hefty snack, they were hungry. Hyojin reached over his shoulder to run his fingers through Minkyun's black hair. He gripped a fistful of strands as Minkyun sunk his teeth into the back of Hyojin's neck, making him moan against Changyoon's lips. Minkyun let go and got up without saying a word but Hyojin pretty much knew he would be back soon. Hyojin kicked off his shorts fully and climbed onto Changyoon's lap, instantly unbuttoning the other's jeans and rubbing Changyoon's hard-on, loving how it made him moan. Changyoon was a lot easier to tease than Minkyun, and Hyojin definitely enjoyed doing it, using his skilled fingers and seducing hips to rile Changyoon up. It seemed to have already worked, maybe having the presence of Minkyun there or the fact they weren’t in their usual bedroom helped, but Changyoon looked just about ready to destroy. He lifted Hyojin out of his lap and onto the table on his back. Changyoon started to fist Hyojin's dick right as Minkyun walked back in. It almost felt scandalous, like they were walked in on, and it only turned Hyojin on more. 

Minkyun walked over; placing lube and condoms on the table. While Changyoon focused on Hyojin's lowerhalf, Minkyun bowed over the other side of the table, pulling Hyojin's shirt up and trailing his hands over Hyojin's nipples. Being basically next to Minkyun's dick, Hyojin definitely noticed the agonizing boner. He softly nibbled at the bulge as he moaned and squirmed under Changyoon's touch, trying his best to keep up a cool front as his team members started to become needy. "Do you want it?" Minkyun remarked to Hyojin's nibbled. Hyojin knew Minkyun always wanted to break that front of his. Which is exactly why he kept it up. But that bossy character was becoming incrementally harder to remain up, the more Changyoon worked Hyojin's dick. Hyojin was about to unbutton Minkyun's jeans when a cold substance came into contact with Hyojin's hole. Instant greed ran through his body, heating him up, boiling in him, turning into a loud moan. Changyoon's finger curled in him, pushing his buttons, making him move on his own. Pretending he still had an ounce of self control, he reached again for the edge of Minkyun's pants. 

Without hesitation Minkyun got his dick out, and Hyojin ran his hand over the shaft while staring at him from underneath. Changyoon seemed eager, he loved this view and wanted to see more, wanted to see Hyojin melt under pleasure. He pushed Hyojin further along the table, so far that Hyojin's head was unsupported, and smiled at Minkyun. He added a second finger, making Hyojin throw his head back, whose front was failing the more the stimulus increased. Minkyun tugged at the pink nubs on as he rubbed his dick over Hyojin's face. It felt slightly humiliating, Hyojin was used to being so in control. He was always in control of the team, big decisions, making sure they were perfect. Together with Seungjun, he controlled. But now he was below his two teammates, losing his mind, losing it way more than he did when doing it with just one of them. Trying to battle the humiliation, trying to take back some power, he opened his mouth, catching Minkyun's cock with his tongue as a means to decide an action. A low groan came from Minkyun and he tugged harder at Hyojin's chest. Together with Hyojin latching onto Minkyun's dick, Changyoon opened him up more, inserting a third finger and sinking his teeth into the leg he had thrown around his shoulder. Hyojin wanted to moan but Minkyun buried himself into his throat, making him gag out a choking noise. Minkyun had no mercy. With Hyojin's head off the table, he pushed his cock all the way into the windpipe, seeing it move from the outside. He pinned Hyojin to the table by his shoulder and moved slowly. On the other side of the table, Changyoon marveled at the sighed of Hyojin's throat expanding with every one of Minkyun's thrust. Everytime Hyojin convulsed, Changyoon noticed his rim tense up around his fingers. Yet, Hyojin seemed to love the sting it gave, his dick twitching every time the muscles were denied closing up. So, he added another finger, pushing his hand in up to the knuckles. Curling his fingers to hit Hyojin's prostate again and again.

Now, the front Hyojin had put up had completely faded, destroyed by the others. Minkyun kept an agonizing pace into Hyojin's mouth while Changyoon abused Hyojin's lower body. He added more lube to fist into him while stroking his dick and leaving bite marks in Hyojin's thigh.  
Hyojin gagged again, making Minkyun pull out as Hyojin was sent into a coughing fit. Drool and tears streamed down his face while he desperately tried to catch his breath through high pitched moans. "Cha-...yoon...ha…" he cried out as Changyoon didn't give the other a break, the noises made the other only greedier, pushing Hyojin's legs up further, grabbing more of the lube, all to fit more of his hand in. Changyoon vigorously stroked the shriveling figures dick to make his muscles relax further. This view became too much for Minkyun, he was already close because of Hyojin's throat and started to jack himself off. With the added visual of Hyojin's rolling back his eyes as Changyoon forced him to cum, it didn't take long for Minkyun to reach a high, releasing over his team leader's messed up face. Minkyun knew he would be scolded for that, but Hyojin was unable to do so currently; his mind was gone. Changyoon finally stretched Hyojin out far enough and got out of his pants. Meanwhile, Hyojin mindlessly licked up Minkyun's cum that had landed on the corner of his mouth. 

Seeing Changyoon's hungry eyes, Hyojin smirked while feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't come yet. He sat up, cradled Changyoon's hips and draped a hand over his shoulder, using the other to take some of the cum off his own cheeks. Changyoon gulped at the seductive gaze in the others eyes, which were still hazy from his recent orgasm. Hyojin looked entrancing, a magical mess that you know is a little dangerous, but that makes it so much more exciting. Hyojin took his, now covered, finger and tickled it over Changyoon's lips, painting them with a sticky liquid. Quickly, Changyoon got back at Hyojin by pulling a low groan out of him as he dragged his tongue across the other's face. He nipped at Hyojin's soft skin, cleaning the cum off as if it was the last dessert he would ever get. Licking over the other's mouth, cheek, brushing over his lower eye. All while Hyojin started stroking Changyoon's cock. Changyoon looked past Hyojin, to Minkyun and parted his lips, creating strands of cum across his mouth. He smacked his lips playfully, playing with the substandce before running his tongue along to clean up. A smile formed at how this simple act made Minkyun fully erect again. He beckoned him to come over. 

"Come," Hyojin whispered meanwhile, "you've worked so hard to stretch me. It would be a shame to not make use of it." He scooted to the side to make place for Changyoon to sit on the table. He leaned over to grab a condom and latched into Changyoon's dick to wet it with his saliva. As Hyojin got busy, Changyoon pulled Minkyun close to connect their lips. Minkyun could still taste his own cum in Changyoon's mouth as he licked into him. 

While running his tongue along Changyoon's shaft, he heard the two moan above him through wet sounds as they explored each other's mouth. He had fun slicking Changyoon up before grabbing the condom and rolling it on. 

Hyojin softly pushed them apart to crawl on top of Changyoon. Minkyun pushed two chairs closer to support Changyoon's legs dangling off the table. He loved seeing Changyoon's face scrunch up when Minkyun lubed his cock up. Minkyun was way too eager to see this and aligned Changyoon's dick for him, making Hyojin lower down. 

The stretch was still there but definitely not as much as normal. With Changyoon fisting him before, he could easily fit a dick inside. He started to move up before sitting back down. Teasing the other slightly by moving painfully slow. Nasal moans softly filled the room, Hyojin loved hearing them but they were soon mixed with his own. Changyoon dug his nails in Hyojin's thighs and Minkyun's hands found themselves back underneath Hyojin's shirt, pinching the nipples, making a rush of pleasure run through Hyojin. Still not fully sane and already being stimulated again, Hyojin became disoriented, he couldn't figure out which hand was whose and what was bringing him pleasure. He just moved up and down until Changyoon pulled him closer and he had to catch himself on the table. The figure below Hyojin smiled devilishly and grabbed both of Hyojin's ass cheeks, spreading them open. 

"C'mon Kyun," Changyoon said, staring right into Hyojin's eyes. Hyojin's eyes, that looked unsure but were a little curious. 

“Wait, no,” Hyojin said hastily, when he figured out what the others were planning. Changyoon held Hyojin down by his hips.  
After some rustling and another condom package being ripped, Minkyun settled behind Hyojin, in between Changyoon's legs. Hyojin shot a glare back but Minkyun just smiled, pushed the angry looking man down and squeezed more lube onto the already filled hole. Hyojin grew pissed being ignored, but quickly all those emotions faded, his eyes rolling back and his jaw fell open. His body was telling him this was definitely too much when Minkyun started pushing himself inside as well. 

"Fuck," Hyojin said, biting down his teeth, "that's impossible, please." This was way more stretch than Changyoon's fist and it hurt. Tears formed in Hyojin's eyes which only made Changyoon grin more. 

"Oh, I know you can do it," Minkyun sung in Hyojin's ear and pulled on his hips, pushing him down on both their cocks, making Hyojin hiss.

"Breath slowly, darling," Changyoon teased and wrapped his hand around Hyojin's dick, lazily jerking him off. 

“God, I’m gonna kill you two,” Hyojin groaned when Minkyun pulled out; giving Hyojin a small break.

“You said it would be a shame not to make use of my hard work,” Changyoon grinned.  
Hyojin wanted to nag more but was cut off by Minkyun pushing deep inside again. 

Hyojin's eyes rolled back like before. He felt he was going to be ripped apart by the others, even though the sting quickly melted into euphoria. His mind ran blank so Changyoon grabbed onto Hyojin's hips too, to lift him up and let him sit back down as Hyojin's legs gave out. He was shaking under the pain, stretch and pleasure making his mind spin. He felt embarrassed at his own dirty sounds but was unable to keep them in anymore. Minkyun took over the control and set a slow pace.

Changyoon and Minkyun moaned at the same time, feeling their cocks rub together inside Hyojin. Marking crescent moons into Hyojin's thigh with his fingers, Changyoon's jaw slacked too, pulling nearly the same expression as his leader. His soft moans mixed as undertone with Hyojin's high loud ones. Minkyun fucked Hyojin incrementally harder, making his figure bounce up and down on Changyoon's dick with force. But Changyoon wanted more friction.

Steadying himself on the chairs beneath his feet, he pushed up further into Hyojin. He set his pace perfectly out of sync with Minkyun, thrusting in when the other pulled back, giving Hyojin continued stimulation. It was noticeable that it became way too much for Hyojin. His eyes were aimed in Chagyoon's direction but they weren't focused anymore, completely glossed over. He was only concentrated on not having his arms buckle. Changyoon wanted to break that concentration, just to see how far he could make Hyojin break down.

He guided his fingers back on Hyojin's dick, closing his hand for Hyojin to fuck into. Minkyun seemed to have the same plan. He wrapped one hand over Hyojin's throat, pulling him back to close the flow of oxygen. Both of them held Hyojin's hips steady with one hand and pleasured him with the other while fucking into him. They were lucky there was no vocal practice any day soon because Hyojin's moans were turning hoarse and dry as they grew louder with less air. Hyojin's muscles had relaxed a lot more so both could go deeper, which they eagerly did, hitting Hyojin's prostate with precision. The lack of oxygen turned Hyojin's already faded conscious into complete mush. He let go of all power, tears flowed down, spit formed in the sides of his mouth as he desperately tried to breathe, and his moans were begging. Changyoon felt a warm fluid on his hand when Hyojin came in his fist. Reaching his second orgasm while already having lost his mind, Hyojin went limp, almost falling down onto Changyoon. But Minkyun caught him; he had let go of Hyojin's throat and wrapped an arm across his chest, he wasn't done yet. Changyoon grabbed hold of both of the strong thighs next to him, keeping him steady while they fucked Hyojin through his orgasm to reach their own climax. All Hyojin could do was moan while waiting for the others to be done using him. He felt like some sex doll, just sitting there being fucked beyond use. His mind only cleared up slightly when both of the others pushed far into Hyojin as they climaxed almost simultaneously. Hyojin cried out, thinking his rim was going to tear with how hard the others rode out their orgasms. Minkyun held Hyojin up against his chest, laying his head on the olders shoulder while he caught his breath. 

"Please," Hyojin groaned in between breaths, "get out, you definitely tore my ass."

Minkyun chuckled against Hyojin's neck and slipped out. He pulled Hyojin up to get him off of Changyoon and set him on the table.

“Are you alright?” Minkyun started but was only given a weak slap on the chest.

“Don’t ask me that after you nearly ripped me,” Hyojin panted, “what the fuck were you thinking?”

Changyoon handed his tied up condom to Minkyun who set off to throw them away.  
“No, but seriously, is everything alright?” Changyoon asked sincerely as he picked up the plate of chicken and set it away to clean up later. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t you guys dare do that again though,” Hyojin muttered, sitting more on his leg than his uncomfortably gaping ass.

“Are you sure?” Changyoon grinned and walked closer. 

Hyojin pushed him away, “Not anytime soon at least,” he answered and hopped off the table. Immediately regretting his impulsive actions when his feet hit the floor his hands did too, soon after. Changyoon quickly went after him to get the fallen figure off the floor who was certainly annoyed about needing any amount of help. 

“Come, let’s go shower,” Minkyun said when he came back and helped Changyoon support the other.

“Why do you say that as if we’ll shower together?” Hyojin sounded concerned and Minkyun flashed his dimples. “Because you don’t seem to be able to stand on your own.”

Another weak punch found itself against Minkyun's chest, “I can perfectly stand on my own.”

“Alright,” Changyoon hummed and let go of Hyojin fully, making Minkyun follow his example. Hyojin set one step alone and looked less like a gracious roe deer and more like a dumb clumsy fawn. 

"No one is at the company, at least not on this floor, so let's just hurry to the gym showers," Minkyun said as he got into his clothes and wrapped Hyojin in one of the blankets laying about for winter times.

“Let me go,” Hyojin struggled, “I’m going to kill you two, definitely.”

“Yeah alright, quit being stubborn and just come here,” Minkyun giggled and lifted Hyojin, cradling him like a princess. Changyoon -also having gotten back into his clothes- grabbed Hyojin's garments and went after the bickering pair. 

Hyojin scoffed. “Watch your back.”

“Shall I wash yours first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Minkyun is just always hornyTM (and so are the others because of that)
> 
> (I don't know either, anyway thanks Phi for beta reading my awful porn again :])
> 
> HMU on twitter [FaeFauna](https://twitter.com/Faefauna) 18+


End file.
